1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to database systems and more specifically to database systems which may be used to access data that is not stored within the database system.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the most common uses of computer systems is to find information. Two techniques that are commonly employed to find information are running a query to find data in a database system and using a search engine to find data from sources that are accessible via a network. Each of these techniques presently offers important advantages and has important limitations.